Vox Machina Go to Hell
| Image = 091VoxMachinaGoToHell.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Travis Willingham as Grog Strongjaw. | ChapterNum = 7 | EpNum = 7 | GnSNum = C1E91 | Airdate = 2017-03-23 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 4:12:27 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-91 | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-91-vox-machina-go-to-hell/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the seventh episode of the seventh chapter of Critical Role. Vox Machina descend into the Nine Hells and enter the City of Dis to find and destroy Hotis once and for all. Synopsis Pre-Show The following pre-show content was removed from the final Geek & Sundry YouTube video: * The updated Critical Role fan art appreciation video. Announcements * Sam Riegel is not here for reasons unknown to the rest of the cast. They think he might have told them why, but they don't really care. * Tonight's sponsor is Marvel Puzzle Quest. Because Sam is not here, Taliesin does his best to advertise the game. * Laura says there is stuff in the Geek & Sundry store; nothing more specific than that. She encourages the audience to go check it out. * Matt reminds everyone that WonderCon is coming up. The Talks Machina Live panel will be on April 1st at 2-3pm. * Taliesin talks about his other Geek & Sundry show, Wednesday Club. Next week they'll be talking vaguely about DC comics. * The episode of Signal Boost featuring David Nett just went up. * The Signal Boost theme can be downloaded as a ringtone on iTunes. * The first episode of CelebriD&D went up. It features Joe Manganiello. Marisha and Taliesin are also in the episode playing younger versions of Keyleth and Percy. Matt says the episode is technically in Exandria canon. * Matt reminds everyone that Talks Machina is on Tuesday at 7pm on Twitch and Alpha. * Laura tries to stall the beginning of the episode by showing off her dice bag shaped like a bear. Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Vox Machina—after completing their assault and destruction of the Chroma Conclave—they are tying up loose ends, various adventure hooks, and dangers that they left out in the open from earlier or during that whole adventure. "After taking Keyleth to Vesrah to take her final trial of the Aramenté—her long, many-year journey to prove her ability to lead her people, the Air Ashari—they returned to Zephrah, met her father, expressed that the trial was complete, and the ceremony took place in which Keyleth was given the mantle and official title as the Voice of the Tempest: the now-standing leader of the Air Ashari." Part I With Keyleth's ceremony complete, the Ashari celebrate with Vox Machina into the night. Vex'ahlia asks Keyleth if she is allowed to leave now that she is the leader of the Air Ashari. The druid isn't actually sure, so she goes to ask her father Korrin. Korrin tells her that her main duty will be to guide the Ashari when there is conflict or difficulty that requires the wisdom of a leader. Keyleth questions how well she was prepared for the Aramenté and the outside world. She admits that she sometimes feels angry about how Korrin didn't tell her how cruel the world could be. He says that they tried to warn her of the dangers and challenges she would face, and then he admits that he had Keyleth followed and observed by scouts for the first part of her journey to make sure she was safe. Keyleth asks what is next. Korrin says that the civilizations of Tal'Dorei are merging and isolation might not be best for the Ashari anymore. Keyleth wonders if the Thordak incident might have gone differently if the Ashari had had allies to call upon, which Korrin agrees with. The younger half-elf tells her father that she still needs time with Vox Machina, but she will return to Zephrah when she is done. Korrin accepts this and tells her that—while she is not bound to Zephrah—it is her home. Keyleth asks if she has to wear the Mantle of the Tempest all the time, since she feels it's kind of ceremonial and worries about tripping over it. Korrin tells her that it's hers now, so she can do what she wants with it. After a bit of awkwardness Keyleth goes back to her friends. The celebration dies down as the night settles in. After being led to some temporary accommodations, Vox Machina discuss their next order of business. They've decided that they'll be going to the Nine Hells tomorrow, but they still haven't really made a plan. Keyleth confirms that she can use Plane Shift to get them somewhere within the City of Dis, where Hotis is supposedly located. Percy tells the party what he's learned of the Nine Hells and how the City of Dis is far from the worst. It is, however, highly structured. Percy suspects that there might be individuals within the city who would willingly help Vox Machina destroy Hotis. Vex reminds the group that Highbearer Vord advised them not to make a scene. Vax'ildan reminds them that the last time they encountered a fiend he could see through their illusory disguise. Grog suggests kidnapping the "president" of Hell and assuming his visage. Percy says they are not going to kidnap Asmodeus. Vox Machina will probably need to negotiate their way through Hell. Percy explains the hierarchy system in the City of Dis, where each devil answers to a higher-ranked devil. Vex worries that they might be targeted by slavers, like they were in the City of Brass, but Percy knows that it is not uncommon to see mortals in the City of Dis as it is somewhat of a trading hub. They decide that there will be no contracts signed, no deals made, and no hands shaken during their time in the Nine Hells. Grog doesn't quite understand and Taryon mentions that he has really good handwriting and has signed a number of contracts before. He is also good at reading contracts. Percy reminds Tary that his current contract with Vox Machina states that he cannot have another contract while he is signed with them. Tary double-checks this and sees that Percy is correct. Keyleth asks where rakshasas fall in the hierarchy system. It seems that they actually exist somewhere outside the hierarchy, along with succubi, incubi, and fiends that travel between the Abyss and the Hells. Vax asks how the Raven Queen comes into play regarding the souls in Hell. If a soul is under contract with a devil when it dies, it goes to Hell. A soul will also go to Hell simply if it was bad, whereas good souls are escorted to more positive planes of existence. Percy wants to bring Pike along with them. Vax says they could probably wait another day if they want to go get her, but all of them realize that it would be difficult. Keyleth guesses that if Hotis isn't part of the hierarchy system then maybe the other devils don't like him and wouldn't miss him. Percy says that no one likes anyone in Hell and they could probably make anyone disappear if they made it convenient. Keyleth knows that she can use Alter Self to disguise herself; because it is a transmutation spell, not an illusion, creatures will not be able to see through it. She considers disguising herself as a tiefling, which Percy confirms there are many of in the City of Dis. Taryon can also use Alter Self. Vax suggests that for once Vox Machina should be completely honest and just explain why there're in Hell and what they came there to do. He thinks that without Scanlan Vox Machina's chances of deceiving anyone have drastically dropped. Percy, Keyleth, and Grog agree. Vex begins handing out the potions that Taryon bought for her in Vasselheim. Vax gets the Superior, Tary gets a Greater, Vex keeps a Greater for herself, Percy gets two Regulars, Keyleth gets two Regulars, and Grog gets a Greater and two Regulars that he'll probably end up feeding to his teammates. Vax asks "Freddy" (Percy) what languages they speak in Hell. He answers that they speak Infernal; meanwhile the conversation devolves into discussion of Percy's various names, which leads to Grog coming up with the nickname of "D-Roll". Vox Machina discusses what to do about languages because none of them speak Infernal. Percy suggests hiring a guide. Vex asks Keyleth if there are any tieflings in the Air Ashari. There are two: one is a six-year-old child, the other is a gardener. Because they've been talking late into the evening and it is now past midnight, they decide to go talk to the tiefling in the morning. Before they go to bed, Vox Machina share their individual plans for what they'll do after finishing up this last quest. Grog doesn't really plan ahead, and that usually works out for him. Vex would like to build a small house on the land she owns in Whitestone. Percy mentions that the Grey Hunt will happen eventually. Keyleth asks him what the "Grey Hunt" actually is. He tries to deflect the question by asking about Keyleth's plans. After some prodding from the others Percy finally explains that the Grey Hunt part of Vex's title refers to an event that happens during Winter's Crest festivals that Vex will have responsibilities for. Basically she will have to go into the woods alone, kill a very specific animal, then bring it back. Doing so will give her the right to look after the woods and regulate the hunting in Whitestone. Percy isn't entirely sure what he is going to do when Vox Machina takes a break. He'll go back to Whitestone and do some work there. He would like to make Whitestone great again. Keyleth proposes that the Ashari and Whitestone help each other out, which Percy agrees with. Vox Machina goes to rest for the evening. The next morning Keyleth and Vax go to talk to the tiefling gardener, Whitney. Keyleth asks if she can help them learn Infernal. Whitney hasn't had to use the language in a long time so she's pretty rusty, but she manages to teach them a few basic words. Keyleth and Vax head back to the others and relay what they've learned. Grog tells Tary that the Nine Hells are seven times more dangerous than the Kraken, causing him to question if they all have to go. Grog replies that Tary has to come if he wants to become a full-fledged, permanent member of Vox Machina. Taryon immediately accepts. Keyleth Plane Shift''s Vox Machina into the Nine Hells. During the shift, they see a tangled lattice of burning, divine fire that they pass through: the Divine Gate. They find themselves in a dark alleyway surrounded by dark stone buildings. The air, walls, and floor are all extremely hot. Roiling piles of molten flesh—lemures—pass by the mouth of the alleyway. Two spiny, ash-white bone devils follow behind them, lashing out at the lemures with whips. All of them pass by seemingly without noticing Vox Machina. Winged shadows fly across the cloudy and dim green sky. Lightning cracks occasionally. The party's attention is suddenly drawn to an impossibly tall tower of black iron and lead that stretches hundreds of miles into the sky before disappearing into the dark clouds. Turning around, the exact same tower stands in the other direction. No matter where they look, that tower appears on the horizon; the Iron Tower, the throne of the archdevil Dispater. '''Break' * Laura realizes they didn't have a Heroes' Feast before going to Hell. * Matt announces the giveaway for a Wyrmwood dice tray. To enter the giveaway, type "Doty" into the Twitch chat during the break. * The cast leave to take their break. * A commercial for Marvel Puzzle Quest is shown. * The Critical Role fan art gallery is shown. * Geek & Sundry's video advertisement for International Tabletop Day on April 29th, 2017 is shown. * The audio cuts out at this point. * The commercial for Marvel Puzzle Quest is shown again, without audio. * The beginning of the Critical Role fan art gallery is shown again, without audio. * The fan art gallery is restarted with audio this time. * The cast return from their break. * The winner of the Wyrmwood giveaway is Thaign. Part II Uncomfortable with the omnipresent tower, Vox Machina decides to get off the streets and find somewhere to stay. Vex leans against the wall of the alley and looks around. Her cloak bursts into flames just from contact with the heated wall and Vax quickly pats the flames out. It seems the city has a perpetual, overwhelming heat. Vex doesn't see any buildings that look like places for travelers to stay. She does see two humanoids with deep red skin, horns, and leathery wings that are walking past. One of them glances over and sees Vex, but they just keep walking, seemingly not interested. She sees a lot of lemures being herded, some chained together and dragged around. There are also plenty of imps fluttering around and a variety of devils wandering the streets, but no one that looks like a typical Exandrian humanoid. Vex goes back to the group and tells them what she saw. They decide to head for the market, since that's probably where they'll find other humanoids. Keyleth uses Alter Self to gain the appearance of a tiefling that looks kind of like a cross between Whitney and Zahra. Taryon quickly does the same, becoming a nearly-identical male tiefling. He asks who else in the group would like to be a tiefling. Vex raises her hand. He starts to turn her into another identical tiefling, but Keyleth and Vex protest, so Tary quickly modifies the spell so that the ranger is slightly more blue than the others. Tary has two more Alter Self coins. Percy volunteers, becoming a gray tiefling. The group decides Grog can stay as a goliath. Vax takes the last coin and decides to be a white tiefling. Vex and Keyleth chastise him for not blending in, but Vax points out they've met an albino tiefling before: Lillith. The group of five tieflings, a goliath, and the undisguised Doty all walk out of the alleyway. There are many other streets branching off; the City of Dis is much larger than even the City of Brass was. Percy thinks they should head for the tower; even though it's technically in every direction, he thinks it would likely be built in the center of town. Vox Machina picks a random direction and begins walking towards the tower on the horizon. Percy notices that there are a lot of lemures heading in a certain direction. He also notices that he party has also not come any closer to the tower despite walking for ten or fifteen minutes. Percy goes up to a group of three lemures chained to a building and attempts to ask them for directions, but they are incapable of speech. The door to the building slams open and a bone devil walks out. Seeing the strangers clustered around its lemures, the devil yanks the chain from the wall and snarls at the group in Infernal before stomping down the road, dragging the lemures behind it. Keyleth says that if they get to a safe place she can cast Locate Creature to find Hotis, or she could scry on him. Percy decides to follow the bone devil down the street, as it is heading in the same direction they were previously. The devil and lemures eventually turn down another alley where Vox Machina does not follow them. Keyleth takes a closer look at the figures flying through the air. Some of them look like armored imps, some are larger, one looks fairly humanoid. Most of them seem to be patrolling to and from the tower. After another ten minutes of walking the party is still not closer to the tower. Two blocks later a larger roadway opens up and they begin seeing more people: devils, some tieflings, a few humans even. The same bone devil they had been following earlier emerges from an alley with its lemures and goes up to another bone devil. The two of them continue down the path. Vex moves closer to two of the humans having a conversation to try and read their lips as Vax follows behind her. The humans are a man with white hair and black markings on his face, and a woman with long black hair with reddish-brown skin who carries a scimitar. At their side are two sacks and a cage with something inside it. Vex sneaks up close enough to catch a few bits of their conversation. They're arguing about a price, how much something is worth, and how they've come this far and already have an offer so they might as well go through with it. Looking at the cage, Vex sees there is some sort of naked humanoid in it. Vex and Vax walk towards the humans as they turn to leave. Vex fails to start a conversation with them, so they continue walking away. She takes a closer look at the cage and sees that the humanoid is beaten and bloody and obviously taken against their will. Vex asks them where they're selling the humanoid, but they don't give her any information and walk off. Vax tries to get their attention but they just ignore him. The twins go back to the group. Grog is spitting on the ground and watching it evaporate instantly. Vox Machina continues down the road, kind of following the humans and a pair of tieflings, and looking for a tavern or inn. Suddenly three of the armored imps darts past the party. The humans and tieflings all step towards the edges of the road. Vox Machina follows suit as three or four barbed devils appear, followed by a pit fiend. The party thinks for a second that it might be Ghurrix but it is not. Behind the pit fiend is a large orb of glistening glass with hundreds of screaming faces pressed against it from the inside. The procession of devils strolls on by, eventually passing out of view. Everyone who had stopped to let them by slowly resumes their business. As they travel further down the street, the city becomes more destitute and filthy. More lesser demons sitting around, some fighting over lemures. The streets are more dense in this part of the city: there are more humanoids of various races, more lesser devils, and Vox Machina finally finds what passes for a tavern in Hell. There is no music or revelry, but there are chairs and people eating food. Keyleth is trailing behind Vax, looking around to see if his unique appearance is garnering any unwanted attention. She sees a pair of humanoid-looking creatures following about a hundred feet behind the group who are apparently interested in the albino tiefling. One of them is stout like a dwarf, the other is human-sized but completely wrapped in chains. Keyleth informs the rest of the groups of their followers, then they all head into the tavern. Inside are several spined devils feasting on some unknown purplish-red meat. At another table is a handsome devilish man with dark red skin, long black hair, horns, and wings, who is drinking from a goblet and looking lost in thought. Sitting in the corner is a rotund, greasy-looking man with a matted brown beard, curly hair, and deep scars scratched across his face. He grins at Vox Machina as they enter. He says something to them in Infernal. Percy replies "Common" and the man instantly switches languages, noting that they aren't natives of Hell. The devil sipping the wine slowly turns and watches the exchange. Vex asks the bartender if there are any rooms available and Percy adds that they could use a meal that "isn't too conscious". The man says that both could be provided and asks how they'll be paying. Percy offers coin, which the man begrudgingly accepts. He charges them 250 gold for three rooms and a "special meal". Percy adds another hundred from his personal funds for the mans "hospitality". The man looks like he wants to raise the price, but glances behind the group and restrains himself. Vex casually turns to see what he is looking at and sees that same dark red devilish man meeting the gaze of the bartender and nodding. Suspicious, Vex tries to see if the bartender was lying about anything, but all she can tell is that he's a really creepy guy having an unspoken conversation with a devil. The man pulls out some black iron keys from under the table and passes them to Vox Machina. He then gives them their "meal": gray, sponge-like, fist-sized stones, one for each of them. As the bartender begins to walk away, Vex asks who the owner of the tavern is, but he says it's on a need-to-know basis. Keyleth lifts up one of the stones. It has a faint energy surrounding it. She taps it against her teeth. As she does, the stone glows yellow-green and she hears a soft wailing sound as a bit of soul energy drifts off the stone and down her throat. The druid feels a sudden rush of energy. Seeing this, Taryon immediately does the same with his stone. He then turns back to the bartender and buys twenty more stones for thirty gold each. Vox Machina heads up to their rooms, which are surprisingly well-furnished. It's still very hot and uncomfortable but the material the beds are made of seems heat-resistant. As they enter the room, the Alter Self spell fades from everyone but Keyleth. Tary begins to reach for the stones he just bought, but Vex tells him to wait and maybe cast Identify on them before he eats another. The rush from consuming the energy fades as Tary identifies the stones as stone soul slivers: receptacles to contain a fragment of refined soul. Realizing that he just ate what used to be a living person, Tary immediately becomes nauseous. Keyleth does as well. After freaking out for a few minutes, Keyleth calms down and gets ready to scry on Hotis. Tary tells Doty to lean against the door so nobody can interrupt them. Keyleth casts her Scrying spell, but because it was only at 5th-level it has no effect on Hotis. She waits ten minutes in case Hotis noticed the first attempt, then casts Scrying again, but at 8th-level this time. Keyleth focuses on the previous confrontations with Hotis: the battle underneath Vasselheim, which took place at the base of a statue of Dispater, and Hotis falling from the balcony of Whitestone Castle during his attempt to assassinate Vax. The druid's vision is pulled out of the tavern, then pulled further into the cityscape and below ground-level, where she sees dark chambers, bars, and iron doors: a prison beneath the City of Dis. She sees a variety of devil guards and a metal door. Her vision passes through that door, where she sees tendrils of red flesh attached to the walls, meeting at a central core where there is a fleshy egg-like structure suspended by the muscly strands. Within the membrane of the egg, a small, misshapen, humanoid catlike creature is writhing in torturous pain. Hotis has not yet fully reformed, screaming in hatred as he awaits his next chance for vengeance. Keyleth relays this information to the rest of the group. She speculates that Hotis might serve the archdevil of this area, Dispater. They begin discussing how they'll get into that underground prison. During the discussion Keyleth prepares a Heroes' Feast for them all. They consider taking a rest, but they aren't actually sure if there are day-night cycles in Hell. Keyleth gives a toast to Vox Machina, then she launches into a ten-minute speech that mostly focuses on complimenting Taryon, in order to test out her new Inspiring Leader feat. Because of that, Tary was the only one positively affected by the speech. Tary can only cast Alter Self on one more person, so it's decided that tiefling-Percy and normal Grog will go back downstairs to get some information. Percy basically snorts his soul stone sliver before they go. The rush feels familiar to him: it's very similar to the sensation he had whenever he took a life with the List when Orthax was possessing him. Percy is a little uncomfortable about that. Vax casts Bless on Grog and Percy as the walk out of the room and head downstairs. The two devils that had been feasting earlier have left, leaving the main tavern area mostly quiet and empty. The bartender is still in the corner and the red-skinned handsome devil is still at his table, quietly talking to a small impish creature on his shoulder. It flies off as Percy and Grog enter the room. The devil looks up at the two of them, pouring more dark red liquid into his goblet. Percy walks over to the devil and asks to speak with him. The devil accepts and requests for the two of them to take a seat, which they do. The devil pours them both a drink and they exchange names: Ipkesh, Freddie, and Greg. Grog sniffs the drink; it's wine. He takes a drink. Ipkesh asks what their business is. Percy is honest and tells him they're looking for a rakshasa. He asks the devil about the prison; Ipkesh knows it well, but says that there is a price for his information. Percy asks if Ipkesh could help them get into the prison, or if he knows someone who could. Ipkesh snaps his fingers and the area around them goes dark. He says that they can speak freely now. The price for his information is high, but he can give them what they're looking for. Ipkesh proposes a contract: he will tell them what he knows about the prison and even help them get in. In return, he asks for a favor: one that will help them get into the prison. He requests that they kill Utugash, the devil that Ipkesh works for. If Utugash is taking out, Ipkesh and his friends could rise up in the devil hierarchy. Some of these friends work in the prison. Once Vox Machina slays Utugash, Ipkesh will make sure they are safely arrested and placed with his allies inside the prison who will help them get to Hotis. Percy tell Ipkesh that he needs to confer with the rest of the group before agreeing to anything. The devil understands. He tells them to beware the Whispers: the armored imps flying through the sky. They report to the archdevil himself. Percy assures Ipkesh that he will not speak his name in public. The devil disperses the sphere of darkness around them. The two mortals finish their drinks and head back upstairs. Percy warns Vox Machina to be careful of what they say, then relays as much of the proposed contract as he can without getting into specifics. He feels good about the contract, although he would like to confirm some of the information before signing anything. Vax and Keyleth remind everyone that they made a deal with each other not to make any deals in Hell. After a few minutes of arguing over whether or not they even need the contract to get into the prison, Vax pulls out his Oil of Etherealness, which lets the user walk through the Ethereal Plane for an hour. The group considers using it to get down to the prison, but the person they send would have to cancel the effect of the oil to kill Hotis and then find their way back out of the prison. Percy and Grog both just want to take the contract. Keyleth suggests going the stealthy route and using Locate Creature to find Hotis. The conversation goes in circles for a few more minutes before Keyleth gets frustrated and casts Locate Creature now. Nothing happens, so presumably Hotis is not within one thousand feet of Vox Machina. The spell lasts for an hour so Keyleth decides to head out alone and wander around for a while to see if she can determine his location. The rest of the group reluctantly let her go. Still in the form of a tiefling, Keyleth exits the tavern and heads down an alleyway. She looks around to see if anyone is watching as she begins to cast Shapechange. Two shadows step into the alleyway so she quickly cancels the spell and continues walking. She hears footsteps following her. Glancing over her shoulder, she sees a squat dwarf-like figure and an entity wrapped in chains: the same duo that had been following the group previously. Over the Earring of Whisper Keyleth informs the rest of the party that she is being followed, warning them to be on alert. Vex asks if they need to come help her; the druid replies that she's fine for now, she'll say "Jenga" if she needs to. Keyleth turns around with her hood up and fires up her hands. She asks the duo who they are. The footsteps stop twenty feet in front of her. The chained one asks about the white tiefling Keyleth was with earlier, demanding that she give him to them. Keyleth asks what they want with him. The chained being replies that he caught the attention of their master. Keyleth tells them that the white one belongs to her. Neither of them believe her. The chain devil insists that Keyleth walk with them to see their master. Post-Game * Marisha confirms with Matt that she stopped the casting of Shapechange before she spent her 9th-level spell slot. * Matt reminds everyone about Talks Machina on Tuesday and WonderCon on April 1st. * The commercial for Marvel Puzzle Quest is shown again. * The Geek & Sundry video for International Tabletop Day is shown again. * The Critical Role fan art gallery is shown again. Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot (absent; mentioned only ) * Trinket (within Raven's Slumber; not mentioned) * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New * Unnamed bartender * Ipkesh * Whitney Returning * Taryon Darrington (DM-controlled) * Doty * Hotis (seen through Scrying spell) * Korrin Mentioned * Asmodeus * Craven Edge * Lillith Daturai * Dispater * Zahra Hydris * Jurazel * Orthax * Raven Queen * Scanlan Shorthalt * Utugash * Highbearer Vord Inventory Quotations * Keyleth: "I'll talk into a mirror for a little bit, practice some—y'know, some things tieflings might say." (to Percy) "What are things tieflings say?" Percy: (dryly) "'Oh god, I'm a tiefling. What happened, why has this happened to me?'" Keyleth: "'Oh god! I'm a tiefling. What happened, why is this happening to me?'" (excitedly) "See?" * Percy: "What may I call you?" Ipkesh: "They call me Ipkesh. What may I call you?" Percy: "Ah...Freddy will do for now." Ipkesh: "Freddy..." (looks to Grog) Grog: "Greg." Ipkesh: "Freddy and Greg." (There is a brief pause before Matt collapses into laughter.) Taliesin: (triumphantly) "Broke the DM! Ten points, boom!" * Taryon: "We've already gone to Hell. Let's also go to prison!" Trivia *Vex'ahlia is disguised as a blue-skinned Tiefling while in the City of Dis. Laura would later play an actual blue-skinned Tiefling in the second campaign. External Links * Episode transcript References Art: